Beginning of the End
by SephrinaRose
Summary: Tsuna has always had luck on his side, every time something would go wrong, his family has always there to back him up. But what happens when his luck runs out? Series of one-shots. Character death
1. Huntington's Curse

Another sad story, this time with Giotto as Tsuna's brother.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. If I did everyone would of probably died because of my plot bunnies.

Enjoy!

* * *

He could see it in Tsuna's eyes. Everyday. That intelligent and bright mind, trying to break free of his clogged and foggy prison. Some days it would just scratch the surface, before fading away again.

It was stupid and fickle, but it was his hope.

Other days Tsuna would have this heart-wrenching, dead look in his eyes. Like he wasn't even in there anymore.

He knew it. Deep in his heart that Tsuna was still in there somewhere. That the bright and energetic little brother he once had was still inside this broken teen.

He missed those days. Where their parents weren't dead... And Tsuna wasn't dying.

He hated this stupid family disease with a deep, dark hatred. It had taken both his parents and now it was going to take his little brother. He was the only one in this stupid family that didn't inherit it.

It was called Huntington's disease. Every generation it killed another, progressively younger each time.

Their dad's symptoms had shown up just after he married their mum. Neither of them knew they they both where carriers for the silent killer.

Mum got her symptoms just before dad died.

Giotto was 12 at the time. Tsuna was 3.

It hit her hard. She tried so hard to keep fighting for her sons. But there was nothing to be done, and they became orphans anyway.

Giotto had been 17, Tsuna, 8.

They survived off the families menager savings and insurance until Giotto graduated from High school, and got a job working for a fat, greedy man in a office.

But he didn't care. Tsuna was safe and they were recovering well. Their life was coming together again.

But then, one day, in the afternoon - just as Giotto got home from work. Tsuna collapsed.

Giotto had thought about why neither of them had inherited the disease, but never dwelled on it. But when Tsuna collapsed, he knew why.

It had come for Tsuna too.

It had come to take him away too, just like it did to their mum and dad.

Giotto had been 17, Tsuna 8

Now he, the bastard child- was the one who got to survive. He didn't deserve it. He shouldn't deserve to live after everyone else had died.

He didn't want to, either.

* * *

Now at 21, he was going to loose another.

Tsuna was now prone to a wheel chair, since he could hardly move his limbs. Only months ago, his mind failed too. He was suffering from dementia. He could hardly speak. Only stare at Giotto with those dying eyes that were the windows his soul.

Every morning, he would lift the small and frail Tsuna from the position on his bed Gitto had laid him in the previous night, and place him in his wheel chair. He would take him around their small house to make breakfast and talk to him. But soon after all was done. He would just sit on a chair, in front of his little brother...And desperately cling to his hope that next year, he wouldn't be all alone.

But Tsuna was going to die. All of them where born to die. That much was clear as day.

Each day passed the same as before, Giotto willing Tsuna to wake up from his dementia induced haze and go back to being Tsuna.

Not a day passed where Giotto hadn't wished to be dying instead.

Why didn't he get the stupid fourth chromosome? Why didn't he fall onto the other side of that 50% chance of probability like Tsuna did? Why didn't he inherit the stupid diseased DNA?

Why was it, that the most energetic, generous and beautiful boy was the one to die?

* * *

"Come on Tsuna, up and at 'em" he said as he walked into Tsuna's small and barely decorated room.

Tsuna lay prone in the small children's winter pyjamas Giotto had put him in the night before. He had moved during the night, which greatly surprised Giotto. The boy had now curled himself up into a ball, his small hands clutched the worn knit-teddy to his chest, the one Mum had made him when he was 6. Giotto sighed at the boys actions, Tsuna knew what day it was too. This day, 4 years ago, their mother died- leaving them as orphans.

"Yeah, I know" Giotto said to the boy, sitting at his side on the mattress, looking down at the hands clenched in his lap. "I miss her too".

He heard a slight sniffle from Tsuna. He looked over Tsuna's sea creature-clad back to see his face. Tsuna was crying. Well, the best he could do in his state. His face unmoving as tears fell down from his hazel eyes and into his light blue pillow, sorrow permeating his eyes.

"Oh, Tsuna" he said before curling up at his side, hugging the tiny Tsuna to his chest. They stayed like that for a long time.

He didn't want this boy in his arms to leave him. He wanted Tsuna to stay with him, and play with him. Just like before.

_"Mummmmmmmm! Are we there yet?" Asked 13 year old Giotto, who still hadn't grown up one bit._

_"Just a few more minutes, and we'll be there._

_Their mother had promised to take them to the park all week. She was feeling healthier today so she and whisked them out of the house and onto the footpath. _

_"But Mummmmm, Tsuna's getting heavy" he had been carrying 4 year old Tsuna, who had decided to take a nap on the way there._

_"Look it's just around the corner!" She said to her boys. Giotto's face lit up as he charged around the corner, jostling Tsuna in his rush, waking up the 4 year old._

_"WOW!" Exclaimed Giotto. The park lush and green, wide spreading trees providing a canopy over the vibrant green grass, still glistening from the dew. Bright colourful swings dotted the scene with spots of colour. _

_Tsuna struggled to get down from his brothers back, eager to try the colourful objects. Giotto noticing his struggle, let him down. Tsuna giggled as he grabbed his brothers hand and toddled towards the equipment. _

_"Let's go play Giotto-Ni" _

_"Sure my little Tuna-fish" Tsuna pouted cutely at the statement, chubby cheeks puffing up._

_"Guess I was wrong, now your a blowfish!" Giotto said to the smaller boy. Dancing away as the boy chased him in a child's run. He ran about slowly, allowing the child to keep up, weaving between trees._

_"You can't catch me!" He teased as he ran and hid behind a tree._

_Tsuna followed him and jumped on his brothers leg._

_"Ha! I caught you!" Said little Tsuna._

_"Naw! Not fair!" Giotto replied, pretending to be upset. Tsuna looked up at him._

_"Hey Tsuna, wanna do something cool?" He asked the 4 year old. Attention already drawn elsewhere._

_"Okay!" Asked Tsuna, his interest heightened._

_"But you can't tell Mum, it has to be our secret!" Giotto said, placing a finger on his lips_

_"Yep, our secret!" Tsuna said, imitating the action._

_"See this big tree?" He asked his brother, picking up a small but sturdy twig from the lush green floor. "We're gonna right our names on it!"_

_"But what about the tree?" Asked cute little Tsuna._

_"The tree will keep it safe forever! And we can come back whenever we want and it will always be here!" Explained the childish Giotto._

_"Okay big brother" replied the boy. _

_Giotto wrote both his and Tsuna's name at the guidance of his little brother, careful not to get caught by their wandering mother._

_Tsuna, in a bout of stubbornness, demanded to draw something too. Giotto happily gave over the stick._

_Tsuna drew a cute picture into the soft bark of them. Giotto was tall, standing next to a cute Tsuna, holding hands._

_"Now we will no where to come back to!" Was the explanations from the 4 year old. _

_Giotto took the stick politely from the boys chubby hand and drew the date above Tsuna's head._

_"Now we won't forget when we did this!"_

_Seeing the cute confused and concentrating expression on Tsunas face, Giotto could help but pick up the child and twirl him around. _

_"Your soooo cute Tuna-fish, I love you soo much!" Exclaimed the brother. All earlier qualms were forgotten as Tsuna enjoyed the wind rushing by in his brothers arms._

_"I love you too, big brother!"_

Giotto cried. He mourned the loss of his mother, and his little brother. He missed him. Tsuna wasn't really fully here anymore. He was gone.

He had to accept that his little brother wasn't coming back.

* * *

Tsuna woke up in a daze. His chest hurt. Where was Big Brother? Why was he alone? It felt like somebody was trying to crack his skull open with a sledgehammer. It hurt. Every breath hurt, stinging his chest like a zap of fire running though his lungs.

"N-Ni-San?" Was the almost silent whisper that left his lips. Where did he go? Did he leave like mum and dad? He didn't want him to go. He wanted to stay with his big brother forever. He didn't want to be alone.

Being alone was scary. The silence and the darkness creeping in towards him; rising from the floorboards and seeping from the walls, closing in. He strained to hear something, anything, to indicate that his Nii-San was still here.

He wanted to go find his big brother, but he can't move very well, he can't support his weight.

Tsuna struggled on his bed, trying to coordinate his body. Tears fell from his eyes has he tried to move. It hurt. It was frustrating. He wanted to be able to move like before.

Finally he rolled, but empty space greeted him, he fell on his ribs on the wooden flooring, a sharp cry leaving his mouth.

Blood dribbled down his chin, mixing with the tears that fell down his cheeks. It hurt, his ribs stung harshly as he began pulling himself to the door by his forearms, legs dragging behind.

The harsh wooden floor rubbed at his skin, grazing away skin as he pulled himself along.

His arms where shaking from the strain, his eyes felt droopy. He needed to see if his Nisan was okay. He pulled himself along a few more steps before his arms finally buckled and he faded away into the darkness.

Sorry big brother

* * *

Tsuna had developed pneumonia.

That was one of the many complications that could occur to Huntington's disease victims, that always led to death.

So, This was how it was going to end. All their hard work was going to end like this. This was how Tsuna was going to die.

He was going to be alone again.

Tsuna couldn't breathe on his own anymore. He had two plugs that wrapped around his ears and up his nose that allowed him to breathe, which attached to a machine next to his bed.

He was bedridden. Doctors had decided that he was now too ill to be moved around.

That had hit Giotto the worst. The fact that Tsuna was now in the final stage. He was only semi-conscious at best now. That he was going to be bedridden for the rest of his life. That he was never going to leave this room again in his life. His very short life.

He never truly got to live.

To be a child.

To have friends.

To learn to write.

To be a teenager.

To rebel.

To sneak out of the house.

To have a girlfriend.

Or to be a adult.

To get a job.

To have a wife.

To make a family.

All things his parents had received. And yet, one child, that had done no wrong, and had not lived, was going to die the same way.

How was that fair on them?

How was it fair that his brother, his baby brother, was going to die the same tragic death as those before him? Why were they cursed with this disease? What had they done? What had Tsuna done?

He barely had any time to live, let alone cause this tragedy.

And how was it fair on him? The one that is left behind. The one that watches each of them die, slowly, painfully.

He has watched each of his family members fall to the fatal genetic disease. And now he was going to lose his final remaining family member.

His pure little brother.

He didn't want this. How could anyone want this?

He had no friends, only colleagues that gave their sympathy. But what did they know? They don't know what it is like to watch everyone you love die around you. The don't know to pain he carries everyday knowing he is just about to lose another.

* * *

He watches Tsuna now, in the chair he had barely left since the pneumonia discovery.

Tsuna laying flat on his back, his breathing machine at his side, shining in the afternoon light innocently.

The boy was so still, so weak. Giotto hated seeing him this way.

He knew Tsuna was going to leave him soon. Leave him alone.

"G-Gio-t-t-t-o-Nii" was the quiet voice from the still body. Giotto sat up straight and out of his thoughts. Tsuna hadn't spoken in weeks.

"p-p-park, p-p-please" was all Tsuna could muster. But Giotto understood perfectly. Tsuna was falling back onto his happiest memory, a place where he was happy, safe and loved. His first happy memory.

He knew he was dying. He probably had always known. Smart little boy.

But now he was preparing himself to die.

Giotto understood. If he was going to die. He would like it to be in the same quiet park where his happiest memory was too.

Giotto swallowed thickly. Slowly he moved to his feet, his muscles protesting at sudden movement after a long period of stillness. He moved up to Tsuna,who looked back at him. He smiled at the dying child. Who seemed calm despite knowing what was coming.

"It's okay Tsuna, I understand" he said to the boy, caressing his cheek briefly before shifting and pulling the incredibly small 12 year old onto his back. The boy nuzzled into his neck. Giotto smiled at the action. He picked up the breathing machine in his hand, making his way away from the room and down the stairs. He heard deep, calm breathing behind him, unlike he wheezing that was usually present. Tsuna had fallen asleep. Giotto once again, smiled.

To set out onto the road and into the bright afternoon light. It was nostalgistic. Even though 6 years had passed, they where in the same position. But, this time, Tsuna had the disease in his body, not their mother.

The soft winds flew by his face, leaves swirling behind him. This was the last trip he would make with Tsuna.

Giotto swallowed back tears as he continued on - adjusting his grip on the breathing machine, his precious load none the wiser.

Slowly, the park came into view though the soft afternoon light. Soon his foot falls fell onto grass, only making a soft swishing sound.

The park was still the same. The large trees still canopied the lush green grass below. The bright sunlight filtered though it's earthy green leaves.

The old colourful swings had faded into duller shades. They swung lightly in the wind, the squeaking of the hinges audible over the wind rushing at his ears.

He carried Tsuna to the middle of the abandoned park, slowly sliding him off his back and onto the thick green grass at the base of his favourite tree. He sat behind his brother, settling Tsuna's head on his lap as he lent back against the trunk of their tree. He stared into the setting sun as he held his younger brother.

"I never was a good role model" started Giotto's speech to his semi-conscious and barely lucid little brother. He traced his fingers along their old names, like scarring in the trees smooth surface.

"I always knew this. But if you asked me then, that in 8 years, I would be looking after you. I would of laughed."

"It's not something you expect, you know? I didn't truly understand what it meant, when dad left us. I barely knew him, you probably don't even remember him. But, once again, I didn't realise that it had already gotten its sharp claws into Mum."

"Even after Mum and Dad, I still had my childish naivety, believing that nothing more could happen to us, that we had received our fair share of tragedy and heart break."

"But then it came for you too." Giotto took a deep breath, hearing the breathing machine speed up its functions as it continued to force oxygen into Tsuna's lungs. Forcing him to breathe even when his lungs where giving up.

"By then I knew, after watching it happen twice before, that this was how you where going to die too. I knew this was how it was going to end."

"It's not something that anyone should come to terms with. I shouldn't have to hold my little brother as he dies slowly in my arms."

"We didn't deserve this, Tsuna. I mean, what did we do?"

"We never stole or hurt anyone, we never cheated or broke the law. So why did we receive a punishment befitting of a criminal?" He began tracing his brothers facial features, trying to take them into memory.

"So, why are you dying?" Giotto felt tears slip downs his cheeks as he stared into the sunset, fingers curling in Tsuna's hair.

"Why are you going to leave me alone? I don't want to be alone. Everything else has been taken from me, so why are you?"

"Why do you have to leave?"

"This isn't your time. We Humans are supposed to live into our 60's in the least. I probably will. Majority of the human race will. So why aren't you?"

"Oh yeah. Stupid genetic disease. The bane of my existence."

Tsuna was crying with him now, small salty tears fell from is eyes as he looked up at his older brother. His lungs where inflating and deflating without his consent. Giotto looked down at his brother, hovering over him. He knew Tsuna couldn't hear him anymore, but he continued anyway.

"You've lost your coordination, your mind and now your lungs. Soon it will take your heart and your soul."

"But your ready, aren't you? You've know that you where dying all along. You knew that you where going to leave like mum."

"I know that's why you asked me to bring you here. Your defiant, aren't you? You don't want to die in a hospital bed like mum or dad. You wanted to die, just like this."

"And now you will get your wish"

The sun was almost set, the moon was ready and waiting.

"I should of planned something to say goodbye to you with, but I have nothing. I didn't want to think what my last words to you would be. But you can't hear me anymore, your almost gone."

"But I still want you to know, you where the best little brother I could of ever had. Even if only a small potion of our time together has been happy. You where always there for me, and I was always there for you. We have always been together. But now you are going somewhere I cannot follow. So I will stay with you for as long as I can."

"Please, may you finally find peace up there with mum and dad by your side. Please find the peace that you never had here on earth. May you finally become a family with our parents, something you never experienced."

"But please, do not forget about me, for I will never forget you."

Tsuna breathing was slowly slowing down, his heart along with it.

"I'm sorry Tsuna" Giotto breathed. Cradling his brother cheekbones as he stared down into Tsuna's hazel eyes.

His heart stopped.

And so, just as the sun was setting on the 16th of May, Tsunayoshi Sawada aged 12, died.

Giotto just looked uncomprehendingly at the body in his arms. It happened so quickly, before he could even comprehend, Tsuna was already dead, his soulless eyes staring up at him.

That was not how this was going to end. It couldn't, right? Their story was not going to end here, not like this. After all this struggle, after all this pain and suffering, it couldn't just end like this? Tsuna couldn't just die.

Giotto hung his head as he cried, fists curling in Tsuna's hair. Sobs wrecked his body as he held his dead brothers hair tightly.

His chest hurt. It felt like something has been stuck in his oesophagus, Like a searing pain that wouldn't go away. His heart was broken

He felt sick. Like a dark illness in the pit of his stomach, eating away at his soul.

Slowly, he came to, as the night air slashed though his body. He gingerly sat up, laying his dead brother on the dark grass below. He said his last words towards his family under the watchful eye of the moon.

Goodbye

To my father, whom I never truly knew

To my mother, who cared for me into her dying breath

And to my brother. The one that lived so little but loved so much.

Giotto was 21

Tsuna had been 12.

* * *

Okay, so Giotto was conceived and born before Nana and Imetisu married. After they married they had Tsuna. Imeitsu hadn't told Nana that he was dying as he thought no harm could be done by having more children. Since she 'didn't' have the disease. Turns out she did. She dies when Tsuna is still young. Tsuna, being a carrier of both parents disease, got the disease, and in now dying at a much younger age. This is how Huntington's disease works. Each generation, the victims die. Progressively younger each time.

I hope you enjoyed it, or maybe cried. I wanted to do something, and I found this disease in a random web search.

I got a Supernatural story featuring Tsuna coming right up! So stay tuned ;)

God Bless,

SephrinaRose


	2. Robbery

Hiya Peeps! I'm back with a new tragedy, I hope it's decent- I had an idea going around in my mind about the Vongola trial thing for a while, aswell as a really shot death one-shot. So I put them together and tada!

Also, I'm going to start listing the songs that I listen to while I write these stories, so u guys can get my feels aswell.

My immortal- Evanescence

Not about angels- Birdy

Safe and sound- Taylor Swift feat. The Civil Wars

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

Enjoy :)

* * *

It was one of those days again. His friends hadn't been around today, doing personal things-just like he asked. He didn't want them to be restricted by him. He had already blighted their futures to be full of blood and death.

So his personal bullies decided that today was time to get revenge. They hit him around and stole his food.

Reborn hadn't been around either. He had gone to a Arcobaleno meeting. Entrusting Tsuna to his guardians.

But soon he would inherit Vongola and Reborn being the sadistic 'tutor', had promised to train him into the ground, grumbling something about 'Vongola Gear'.

But for now he would enjoy the peace.

Waitresses carried about warm drinks to cure the Autumn chill in everyone's bones. Even though Tsuna couldn't drink coffee (it messed with his Intuition and made him hyperactive), he enjoyed its aroma while sipping a warm mug hot chocolate clasped in both hands.

He closed his eyes and cleared his mind, letting his mind drift. This continued for a while as he steadily diminished his hot chocolate. Suddenly he felt his Vongola Intuition flare, like a spark of ice fire running though his veins, waking him up from his relaxed mind. He shot up from his casual position and looked around.

Something was wrong.

His heart was racing and his blood pressure was rising. Something wasn't right.

He needed Hibari. He needed his strongest guardian. He needed is strength. He pressed the dreaded number on his speed dial and held it up to his ear, hand shaking slightly.

"What do you want Herbivore" Was Hibari's gruff answer.

"I need help-" was all the answer he could give. He was cut off by a sudden pounding head ache, like Primo was pleading with him to get out of there. But he couldn't leave, whatever was coming-he needed to protect these people.

"What is it" Was Hibari's slightly concerned voice. Tsuna felt a chill run up his spine despite the pumping blood though his veins...

It was coming.

"I don't know, _Plea_-" He was cut off as masked men entered the shop. They pulled out guns and suddenly everything went hysterical. Waitresses began screaming and children crying. The men started yelling over the screaming, demanding they move it or die.

The men began herding the people together, and in the commotion Tsuna dropped his phone, smashing it on the ground and breaking his connection with his guardian.

They where all shoved into corners of the room, backs pressed against concrete walls. Majority of the customers were mothers and young children.

At the register, the obvious leader was harassing the Cashier with his gun as she struggled to fill the small backpack with money. All the while, a child near Tsuna was crying her heart out -terrified out of her mind.

"Shut that kid up" Was the nearest mans threat, his stubby appendages fingering his handgun. The mother clutched her child to her chest-trying to calm her.

Tsuna wished he could help to stop this. But Reborn wasn't here to shoot him with a Dying Will bullet and he didn't have his pills or mittens. So he was as helpless as the rest of him-and equally scared. Except he wasn't scared for himself, but for the small girl. Everyone else in the shop was looking away, unwilling to help the child in fear for their own lives.

The threat was obvious. Shut up or Die. But it was her natural reaction. She was unsure and scared, so she would cry. She couldn't help it.

He could see the anger consuming the terrifying male. His face turned red with anger, not taking well to the disobedience.

"All right! Shut the little brat up right now or she dies!" The man screamed at the mother. It was obvious she was too petrified to do anything and the child just cried harder while staring up at the man.

He raised his gun, and clicked off the safety. Tsuna was torn, his cowardice battling with his desire to help the girl. Everyone else in the shop was either crying silently or sitting stock still, unwilling to draw attention to themselves. All the while knowing what would happen to the child.

He drew a deep breath as the world slowed down. He had to help her, nobody else would. It was his duty. Nobody deserved to die. Especially not a tiny little girl that had yet to experience life.

He had experienced plenty.

He had met Reborn. He had fought many battles and trained hard. He had gone to the future and changed the course of the world. He had met people, that became friends, his friends. Some were weird and some were scary but he loved them all the same. His life was complete.

He knew what he had to do, and he was willing. He silently apologised to his family and his dearest friends. He would miss them. But his decision was made.

He opened his eyes, showing his boiling resolve.

In slow motion, he leapt from his position and into the man. The gunshot thrown off course as slamming into the wall.

People screamed at the loud sound. Tsuna fought like a cat using his nails as his weapon to try and distract the male. He began thrashing violently as the man got a firm grip on his hip, bruising Tsuna's pale skin and digging his jagged fingernails into the bone.

He smirked as he cocked the gun and shoved it into the back of Tsuna's cranium, grinning down at his small captive, only slightly disappointed that in this position he wouldn't get see the light leave the boys eyes.

Tsuna looked down at the small girl he saved, His hyper intuition letting him know that Hibari was on the other side of the front door, DC troupes behind him.

So, this was how the Vongola Decimo was going to die huh? Tsuna would have laughed at the irony if the situation had been different. But it wasn't. He was helpless. Even after all these years with Reborn training him. He was going to die by a mere bullet.

He was afraid. But this wasn't about him. He saved a little girl. She mattered more than his petty fear.

He smiled sadly at the mother, just as the gunshot went off. His eyes dimmed immediately as gore and blood flew everywhere, coating the mother and child.

His body crumpled as the man dropped him. Quickly dark, red blood formed beneath his broken body.

Everything went silent. People stared, unable to comprehend that Tsunayoshi Sawada, the coward, just died to save a little girl.

The mother sat and watched his body fall, struggling to get her limbs to obey and cover her daughters eyes.

Dark red blood splashed onto her sky blue cardigan, staining it a deep purple.

She screamed. Loud and clear, piercing the sudden silence and echoing off the walls.

The Demon Prefect smashed the barricaded door down and took in the sight of his soon-to-be boss laying in a pool of his own blood.

_Dead. _

Tsunayoshi's eyes were towards the door as he lay, stomach down on the stained wooden floor. His thin fingers splayed on the ground, blood slowing running down his hands in droplets and dripping to the floor from his fingers. It was almost like that Tsuna was reaching out for him-even in his final moments.

Hibari screamed in rage as he beat the men down, not missing a beat as he broke their bones-focusing mainly of the man with Tsuna's blood on his hands.

Not only had they threatened his citizens, they had murdered a student of Nanimori- his future boss no less.

He only stopped after remembering Tsuna's words years ago. He mustn't kill. He wanted so badly to disobey. But for the first time in his life, he just couldn't. He couldn't disobey the words of the dead boy.

Only when the men lay prone and citizens taken care of did he attend to Tsuna's cooling body.

He had been shot in the brain, killing him instantly. Hibari moved to his side, refusing to look at the gore that surrounded the body.

He slowly rolled the body over, rolling slowly before hitting the wooden ground with a dull thud.

_He was silently thankful that he couldn't see the life taking wound anymore_.

Hibari swallowed heavily. Tsuna's open eyes stared back at him. Blood was running from his eyes, nose and mouth- the small trains of blood like demented tribal lines cascading down his face.

His eyes where completely blank. It made Hibari's chest hurt seeing them. Tsuna's eyes were always filled with wonder and life. They where always so expressive. Hibari had always liked that about him.

But now they where as dead as him.

_He wasn't sure if this view was much better_

He reached un-steady hands down to close the boy's eyes, blood coating his fingers. Not caring what the observers saw. He didn't care if they knew that he had cared for this boy that had just died before them.

He stared into the woman's eyes, as he knelt next to Tsuna's body. He knew that the woman could see the pain and sorrow in his eyes. The brimming tears making his eyes shine, but he didn't care. He just looked at her, letting her know that his treasured person was taken instead of hers, and she should never forget what Tsuna, his precious boss, given up for her daughter.

He lifted the limp body into his arms, steadying Tsuna's head as he carried the body out of the destroyed café.

He walked up to one of his cars with Kurosabe standing diligently at his door. Kurosabe's face clouded with grief as he watched his boss approached with Tsuna's body in his arms.

Never had he seen his boss so terrified as he ordered his men into mobilisation. It had morphed from boredom to shock and then fear- all in one short phone call. He had never seen Hibari so emotive even after so many years by his side.

Kurosabe didn't know why, but didn't question him, and drove him to the cafe at high speed, following orders diligently.

But when Hibari passed by with Sawada Tsunayoshi's body clutched in his arms, he knew why.

Hibari had treasured Tsunayoshi. He could see that now. But now he was dead, the only person that Hibari had cared had been killed.

Hibari had always prided himself on keeping everyone safe and enforcing order.

_He could see the held back tears within the ever stoic Disciplinary President's eyes._

But there was nothing he could of done today to save Tsunayoshi, no amount of order could of saved his life.

Kurosabe sadly pulled the door open, letting his boss file past with the body of the boy they once knew.

* * *

Hibari sat down as he set the the body on his lap, Tsunayoshi's head heavy against his chest. He stared ahead at the commotion surrounding the vehicle.

Only then did he allow himself to cry.

A sob ripped out from his chest. He kept still as his tears fell down his cheeks, no other sound escaping him.

Tsuna had asked him for help. He was the one Tsuna called. The one Tsuna put his trust into. He had failed him, and now Tsuna was dead.

He knew what Tsuna did. He was proud. So damned proud.

He let go of his herbivorous nature and stood up for what he thought was right. Hibari had been patiently awaiting the moment. But he had never thought it would of ended like this. He saw potential within the small teen. Tsuna had caught his interest, and with that he had been tied to him.

He wanted to see him grow and become stronger than him. He wanted Tsuna to fulfil his destiny and change this breaking world.

But he was dead now... And it just wasn't fair.

He had _deserved_ to live. He had a right to achieve his potential. Hibari had wanted that more than anything else in the world.

He hoped that those men realised that they had destroyed the future of this world with that single bullet

* * *

_4 years later_

Slowly, but surely. Tsuna became acknowledged by his peers, some admiring what he did. Nobody referred to him as 'Dame-Tsuna' but just 'Sawada' or 'Sawada-Sempai' by those younger students that heard the tale.

Hibari continued to watch over Nanimori Campus, although, he was more subdued.

He had planted a Sakura tree on the day of Tsuna's funeral, in a quiet secluded garden made just for Tsuna. He visited it everyday, to clean the marker with Tsunayoshi's name engraved on it, amongst the tree's roots.

_Tsunayoshi Sawada _

_A much loved student_

_1999-2014_

_You will be missed_

Slowly, everyone had been coming to terms with the young heirs death. Iemistsu had left the mafia and spent time with Nana, coping with their loss together. Yamamoto for the first couple of months had shut himself off. For the only reason he was alive today, was because of Tsuna, but Tsuna was now dead-their roles had reversed onto an ugly head.

But he would be okay. He still had his dad and friends-even though it would never be the same.

Gokudera left the mafia also. Because, no boss could ever of compared to Tsuna. Both he and Yamamoto graduated from Nanimori High School with high ATAR's(1).

They missed him, and even though the atmosphere of the graduation was happy, they were reminded solely of him on that day.

The fact that Tsuna would of been graduating with them right now, and on his way to become the Vongola Boss.

On his way to change the world.

But instead he was dead. Everything had ended with that single bullet.

* * *

_30 years later_

The Vongola was strong. After Nono's reign, things had mellowed out.

Now, 17 year old Yukio was on his way to be Vongola 11th. He was born and raised in this castle. He had read the history and studied the family tree Blah, Blah, Blah. First was Primo who built his empire, and when he retired he handed the famiglia to his cousin and they had been in power ever since. Blah, Blah, Blah. When Nono died, Xanxus took the throne and followed his legacy and now Yukio would have it.

He was bored. He wanted to go outside and see the world, not be holed up in here.

But every time he asked why he wasn't allowed outside, usually at the dinner table, everything would quieten. Everyone around the table would fall quietly and avoid his gaze. After a short period, his father Xanxus would simply state that it was too dangerous.

He knew something wasn't right. Everyone else was allowed outside, but not him. The heir. He originally thought it was just to protect him. But something had happened somewhere though Nono's reign that lead to his predicament. He intended to find out.

But this family was full of secrets and deception. Only the boss was fully capable to command the armies and use their resources.

It was only a matter of time before he became boss, and patience was something he had mastered in his training. He had already had his guardians picked out and he was going to undergo the Vongola trial in 1 month.

Xanxus had commanded his best to service Yuki and tutor him for the trial.

He would be ready.

* * *

_One month later._

"Good luck, Yukio" Was the last thing he heard before he was swept from reality and into the realm of the Sky ring.

Everything was black, pitch black. Just as his eyes adjusted to the dark, 8 lights suddenly flared up in lines in front of him, like candles lining a hallway. He reeled back from the lights. Closing his eyes from the onslaught. He slowly came too, just as 2 more lights lit up at the end of the line, slightly lower than the rest.

The lights spread out and formed bodies, flames lighting the faces like masks.

So these where the Vongola bosses.

Each held a weapon of choice, lightened by the same flame that adorned their faces. One of the two at the end was sitting on a throne, gloves adoring his hands. But then the one next to him..?

There where too many. There where only 9 Vongola bosses before his father. There was a extra.

Yukio was beyond confused.

The lights suddenly became people. Standing in two lines in front of the the two figures, one of which Yukio could now identify as Primo. The other was too small to be any older than a child. He had a fluffy head of brown hair and bright orange eyes. He was sitting on the side of Primo's throne, his legs swinging as they didn't touch the ground.

Yukio opened his mouth to ask who the intruder was but was interrupted by the boy's speech.

"Welcome to the realm of the Vongola sky bosses, You must be Yukio" his small voice was quiet, yet powerful. Like a boss.

The boy hopped (2) from Primo's throne and walked casually past the other sky bosses, hands clasped behind his back. Yukio was stunned into silence, watching him pass the others without a word and they watched him go, regret and guilt clouding their expressions.

"I am Tsunayoshi Sawada" was the boys introduction when he reached Yukio, leaning forward slightly and smiling at Yukio. At Yukio's blank stare he sighed, his posture sinking minutely. "I guess Xanxus never told you about me"

All Yukio could do was shake his head at the smaller boy. Tsunayoshi took a deep breath and began his tale, staring with his unsettling orange eyes into Yukio's maroon ones.

Yukio had always thought his eye colour was strange and unsettling, but the boys stare was completely out of this world.

"I was born in 1999, as the great, great, great, great, great grandson of Primo... I was going to become the tenth boss of Vongola" Yukio choked on his breath, struggling to comprehend what he had just been told. It completely went against everything he had learned. Primo was never supposed to have had kids. He had never learnt of this boy. Or his genetic line.

What confused him the most, was that he was in here- with dead Vongloa Bosses. Yukio did the math, if he was born in 1999, he should be at least 30.

So why was he here?

Tsuna smiled sadly at what accounted for the ground, feet scuffing at it as he spoke his next words, hands still clasped behind his back..

"When I was 14, I was murdered in my hometown before I could become the Tenth boss" he finished, looking up into Yukio's maroon eyes.

Yukio stared back, uncomprehending. He never knew this. It wasn't possible. He felt tears prick at his eyes.

"So, Please-Please, protect Grandpa Giotto's legacy like I wanted to" the boy smiled lightly at Yukio.

He should of known, dammit. This was the secret of the Vongola family. That they where too damn weak to protect the final descendant of Primo. And this child had to pay the price.

That wasn't fair. Even Yukio was still alive and in his teens, which Tsuna barely was when he was killed... No, not killed.

_Murdered_

This boy in front of him had been murdered. Some stupid idiot had ended the life of the worlds hope. The final descendent of a line of pure and just leaders.

Yukio didn't notice as Giotto stood from his throne and began moving towards him with powerful strides.

"Yukio"

Immediately he straightened out of his muddled and confused thoughts by the aura the First boss possessed, looking up at Primo with saddened eyes.

"Now you must learn the sins of the Vongola" was his explanation as a hand was pressed to his face.

Everything dimmed.

Images flashed passed him rapidly, he was floating in a abyss- surrounded by scrolling tapes that flew by him. He watched each generation of Vongola become progressively worse. The death toll forever rising.

Yukio was overwhelmed. It felt like the images where ingraining themselves into his mind, forcing away any other thoughts. Guns, weapons, darkness and blood. So much blood. He felt as though his eyelids where stained with the crimson liquid. And just was he was going to succumb to the pressure, the images stopped. A video took its place.

The death of Tsunayoshi. It was clearly him lying on that wooden floor, coated with more of the crimson liquid. He saw a boy around Tsuna's age come in the room to find the dead boy. He watched quietly as the boy flew into a rage, destroying the men, and obliterating the man with that liquid staining his hands. This teen was clearly Tsunayoshi's cloud. The unstoppable force. But one that could not save a child.

The teen carried the younger dead child out of the building and the image faded away into the Sky Realm once more.

Rage consumed Yukio. Anger at his father, anger at himself, and anger at the Vongola. They where the oldest and strongest mafia family in history. And they still let this boy die and horrible and gruesome death.

He sure as hell wasn't going to let it happen again.

"You have now seen the sins of the Vongola" was the echoing words of Primo. Yukio didn't respond.

A tense silence fell within the sky realm.

"What the hell did he do to deserve what you gave him" Yukio muttered darkly, a dark aura leaking from his body and surrounding him in rolling storm clouds. Tsunayoshi smiled at him calmingly from behind his Great Grandfather.

"It's okay Yu-"

"NO ITS NOT!" Yukio screamed, violently whipping his head from his folded knees to glare at the Vongola bosses with tears running from his hatred filled eyes.

"If Vongola" he spat "If the strongest mafia in the whole world, can't protect one simple innocent child. Then what is the point?"

"If the most powerrful people in the world only sit back and watch as a child dies because of their mistakes, What. is. the. point?" Yukio pushed his clenched fists to the ground and pushed himself to his shaky feet. He glared at each of the Vongola bosses in turn, his eyes burning with hatred.

"What is the point in the mafia?"

"If you can't do such a simple thing, if you can't be bothered to get off your high horses and save the a child with the future of the world stored within his young body.."

He pointed a forefinger at Nono, staring down the man that was boss at the time of Tsunayoshi's death.

"Then I will destroy you".

All was silent. Slowly the fire of Yukio's hatred burned down to smouldering ashes. He slowly lowered a shaky hand to his side, under the observant eyes of the most powerful people to have ever lived. He gasped when he realised what he had done. He shook as he thought of his immediate demise.

Slowly, smiles stretched across the Vongola bosses faces.

Tsuna smiled at him. A bright smile that made him feel warm inside.

Yukio frown in confusion at the smiles he was receiving from all around him.

"Congratulations Yukio" was the commanding voice of the First, who was smiling at him affectionately at his side- a hand on his shoulder.

"Yay! Yukio did it!" Tsuna shouted with glee as he ran up to Yuki and hugged him, arms around his waist and head against his chest due to the short height he had, the only point he got to grow to before he died.

Yukio pushed that thought from his mind in his already confused state.

"I-I did what!?" He asked Tsuna, who was currently basking in his warmth, his face pushed against Yukio's beating heart.

Tsuna looked up at him, practically radiating happiness.

"You passed the Vongola Trial" he said, then giggling at the dumbfounded face Yukio made. "I basically said the same thing when I did it!"

"W-What!"

"It is true, Yukio." Primo said to his, his calming voice still holding authority. "You have shown us you are capable to look after the future of Vongola"

"But I said I wanted to destroy it!"

"Yes, but that shows us that you condone the responsibility that you will need to fill. That you are capable of doing for others what we couldn't do for Tsunayoshi".

"Yes, you have a large and kind heart Yukio, something that we have needed for over 30 years" was the gravely voice of the Ninth, who had moved closer to them.

"You mean, something that Tsuna had that died with him" Yukio corrected, remembering his earlier hatred, largely aimed at this man.

The man sighed. "Yes"

Slowly, as if on que- each of the bosses faded away, Primo last, with words of good luck. They all faded but left Tsuna standing in front of him, the only colour in the pitch black dimension surrounding them.

"It's alright Yukio, the past is in the past. You are in charge of the future" he said, his smile never leaving his lips.

"I'm just glad that you will follow Grandpa Giotto's legacy, Yukio, rather than the past bosses"

Yukio have a tentative smile to the boy. "I'll try, Tsunayoshi"

"No need to call me that, Yukio. Even though I'm dead and in this state I'm still younger than you, all my friends used to call me Tsuna anyway." (2)

"I'm sorry, but... We won't see each other often will we?"

Tsuna giggled, a happy sound in the expanse of space. His body began fading before Yukio's eyes, his features slowly blending into black, just like the other bosses had.

"I guess you will just have to wait and see"

* * *

Oh look at that, a ending that's rather happy. That's new for me. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. There are more to come, although I'm attempting something rather morbid.

I live in Australia and a ATAR is the final score of how well you have done throughout school, a high ATAR (70-99%) gets you to University and stuff. Honestly it's quite stupid considering that the last exams and results in year 12 decide your whole life-leaving out the rest of your schooling. Oh well.

Tsuna has come to terms with the fact that he is dead, after having 30 years to think it over. He is accepting like his was in his life, but a whole lot more optimistic. He still wants to keep everyone safe and can see that Yukio will do that.

Stay tuned :)

God Bless,

SephrinaRose


	3. Suicide

Hi peeps! This is my morbid story I was talking about.

**Trigger warning: This chapter is about suicide, please do not read if this applies to you in any way. Also, I am not promoting suicide. It needs to be stopped. **

**This is also a bullying awareness fic, please read with caution.**

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

* * *

Tsuna remembered when he used to dream.

About living in a family with a mother and a father. Where they would sit on the couch as a family, watching the evening news eating dinner together. Or playing a board game. Just simple things.

Like all those other families had. Things that everyone else took for granted.

Nana was constantly prodded by the other mothers as to why her husband wasn't around. Why she was left to raise a son on her own. Why her bad parenting had lead to his stupidity and dyslexia.

Sometimes, very late in the night, Tsuna could hear her sobs echo down the hall.

Tsuna could remember the first time he heard her crying. And his first thought was 'only if I wasn't around then it would all go away'

That was the beginning.

* * *

Tsuna used to dream that he was smart.

That he could solve those math equations on the school board. That he wasn't laughed at every time he spoke. That he was normal, like the rest of them.

But then he would wake up.

He would see the his homework laying haphazardly on his desk, all the numbers continuing to jumble and twist despite his concentration.

Then he would remember his dyslexia.

His mother had cried when she found out, when the doctors told her that her son had a mental disability. That despite her strongest hopes for him to get better grades. He physically couldn't.

He never could.

That was when he realised, he would never be the same as his classmates.

'I don't want this life I was given'

* * *

Sometimes, he used to dream that he was tall and lean: admired by his classmates.

Then he would wake up.

He would sit up in his bed and look down at himself in the dim moonlight. At his skinny and stunted frame. He would sigh as he looked out his window, to see others his age sneaking around together. Yellow street lights casting shadows on their actions.

He could see girls climbing out of their bedroom windows and down into their boyfriends arms, and guys sneaking around in packs. Probably off to do something manly.

Then he would remember that he didn't have any friends.

Then he would curl up under his sheets, and cry himself to sleep.

And hope that one day, he might _actually_ be wanted.

* * *

Tsuna grinned after the sharp pain faded away.

It felt _so_ good.

All of the emotional pain and built up anger just flowed out of him and swirled down the drain. It made sense that his pain was coloured crimson. It was such a harsh colour against the white tiles, hitting them in small fat droplets that fell from his wrist.

Tsuna did this every night now, hidden away from his mothers sight. The only evidence of his deed was the ever decreasing stock of bandages.

It felt refreshing after a day filled with pain, both emotional and physical. It was different though. It was like in some way, he was rebelling against his oppressors.

They couldn't hurt him as bad as he could hurt himself.

It made him feel empowered. Like he could do whatever he wanted.

But recently... the bullying had gotten worse.

So, he retaliated by cutting himself more. More and more welts covered his once beautiful skin, scarring it forever.

He ran out of room last week.

His thighs had been completely marred. Before, he had been able to move from one place to another, alternating the pace his once creamy and unblemished thighs offered. He could be using somewhere else as the other spots healed, then move back onto them.

But now they didn't have time to heal.

His wrists seemed the perfect choice. It was not like anyone looked at him anyway.

At the beginning, he was rather afraid of people noticing. But now he knew nobody cared. He could gouge out his eyeball and let it hang from its socket, and nobody would notice his change in appearance.

It made it all the more easier.

Tsuna stared at his upturned wrist as it started to clot. His body desperately trying to heal itself.

No... It wasn't allowed.

He hadn't let out all of his pain yet, he wasn't ready to let it stop. He still had some left inside him. He wanted it out.

Without turning from his bleeding wrist, Tsuna grappled around with his unmarked arm to find his favourite razor.

His only friend in the dark and lonely world that was Tsuna's life.

He finally met its perfectly shaped handle with his fingertips.

Tsuna leaned back against the wall, curled in a ball in the corner of his now cold shower. He brought the razor to his damaged wrist and sliced again, making a cris cross on his wrist. Blood welled out in a line following his movement.

Tsuna smiled again, and rested his head back against the cold tile.

He squinted his eyes against the blinding fluorescent lights as he looked up. Above him was the exhaust fan, is shining metallic blades slicing the air with little sound. It continued to spin, and Tsuna could just see the sky though it's spinning blades.

Maybe, it was just like him. The sharp blades that barely let anything pass, just like his beloved razor with it's many tiny blades that could do so much damage...

But after that came a soft and bright paradise. One where he had a family, friends and a future. One where he was wanted.

Now, wouldn't that be nice?

If that was true, Tsuna hoped his paradise would come soon.

He was growing tired of this life.

* * *

The bully's were too harsh today. Worse than usual. Tsuna could feel every bruise aching and his stained school uniform rubbing across his cuts and scrapes with ever step.

They used a baseball bat today. He had taken a bad hit to his thigh, which shot pain up his leg every step he took along the concrete slab pathway that lead to his home.

He was so angry.

What right did they have to do this too him? Why did nobody stop them? Why did nobody care?But, at least now he could retaliate with more of that heavenly bliss.

Tsuna stumbled though his home's door. Wait, not home.

_House_

This place was not his home.

The old saying was that home is where the heart is...

But his heart was long gone.

He jogged up his stairs, falling over and further damaging his frail body on his way up; his clumsiness paired with his damaged legs not helping him in the slightest.

He shoved open his bedroom door and almost tipped over in the mess. That wouldn't do. After all, what son was he if he couldn't obey his dearest mother.

He cleaned away the mess in record time, all the while suffering his oh so familiar pain.

Finally...some paradise.

He went into his bathroom before shutting the door quietly behind him, only leaving it after he heard the quiet snip of the lock sliding into place. He went to his bath and put the plug in draining hole, preventing anything from escaping. He reached bruised hands to the freezing metal taps, and turned on the scaling hot water- not bothering with the cold.

He went to the shower before taking his prized razor from his soap holder. He clutched it in both hands as he slid out of his shoes, leaving them haphazardly on the floor- not even bothering to stop as he kept walking.

He climbed over into his bath, flinching as he sat down within its boiling depths. He forced himself lower, lower, even as his body and instincts screamed at him to stop. To stop the pain.

But he loved it.

The scalding water went straight though his clothes and seeped into his pale skin. Probably giving him 2nd degree burns but he couldn't care less. It made his open cuts reopen on his legs, letting blood seep into the filled bath. The blood dissipated into the water, thinning into a almost hazy red as it diluted.

Tsuna grinned, all teeth and no humor.

He put the razor to his wrist and pressed down into the healing scab. Blood seeped from between the blades, traveling down his arm in a thin stream and into the water, tainting the water a darker red. He quickly swiped left, tearing apart the scab and deeper into this skin then he had even been before.

It felt like paradise to Tsuna.

But it was only a glimpse... He wanted more. He slashed violently into the wrist. Back and forth. _Back and forth_. Until it was bleeding thick rivers of this pain, leaving his broken body.

He still wanted more. It wasn't enough.

He _needed_ more.

Tsuna traded hands and slashed his unmarked wrist with the blades, nice and deep. Repeating until each wrist let out the same amount of that sublime pain.

He could feel it leaving his body. All of is crimson coloured pain. But it was leaving a hole in its wake. Something else was filling it. He couldn't feel his toes anymore, or his feet for that matter. It was slowly making its way up his body, though his extremities.

Numb. He was going numb.

Tsuna guessed that was okay. He was complete. It was all going to be okay, he was going to be okay now.

He couldn't feel pain. He didn't have any pain left, he had erased it all.

He didn't have anything left. Nothing left that could hurt him.

He giggled slightly, a small broken giggle, the sound echoing of those white tile walls creepily. Nobody, not even himself, could do anything to hurt him now.

He was indestructible.

Tsuna lifted his wrists into the air, holding his arms out towards the ceiling above him, sinking down slightly in his tub.

His head spun as he stared up as his slashed wrists, fascinated but the almost black colour of the thick rivers of blood.

His bath water was a healthy red now.

The bathwater began overflowing from his bath, due to the fact that Tsuna had left the scolding spray on. The water spilled out and traveled down the sides of the tub before coating the floor.

Staining more of his dear mothers precious white tiles.

Tsuna let his arms splash back into the water, causing more water to over flow. He looked up at the once flat white ceiling, now with a strangely swirled pattern dementing it. Turning it into something that resembled a optical illusion. He blinked to remove the annoying pattern from his eyes but it didn't fade. Instead he closed his eyes.

It could not interrupt his pleasure.

He grinned as he thought of a small musical poem he read a long time ago. He continued to grin as he sang it to the empty room. His whole body submerged in the scalding water, leaving only his face visible on the surface.

_"I'm covered in blood, _

_So red and bright. _

_In crimson drenched, _

_is the d-darkness of night. _

_The b-b-blood is a-all over me, _

_and t..the blood is m-me _

_To fin..ally b-b-be ...fr..e..e.."_

He was free. He had found his paradise.

There was no light or sound, just...nothing.

There where no more bullies and no more hurt.

It was welcome oblivion the teen who never knew what it felt like to be wanted.

* * *

Tsuna's body sunk to the bottom of his crimson stained tub, his beautiful face forever young in his grave made of his own blood.

His blood did not stop. It flowed from his dead body to the water surrounding him, flooding the room with water and blood. It did not stop until there was nothing left within the corpse.

14 year old Sawada Tsunayoshi's body wasn't found until the next day.

_He was another child taken_

_Another classmate killed_

_Another son buried_

_Another young life robbed from his world. _

_._

_Another child, another young innocent life added to bullying's death toll._

* * *

Yamamoto Takashi wasn't paying attention the lesson, as usual. But he wasn't daydreaming about baseball.

No, he wasn't like the others. He couldn't just ignore what was going on in this town. He couldn't just pretend that nothing happened.

Instead...

He was thinking about his dead classmate.

Nobody cared that he had died. They all just snickered and moved on with life. There was no sympathy. No regret. Even though they were the ones that led him to his death, dragging him by the wrist more like it.

He wasn't even surprised to see some people pretending that the boy hadn't even existed.

He stared at the empty table across the room that was once occupied by the boy everyone called Dame-Tsuna, and the vase full of White and Crimson roses sitting on the table.

The afternoon sunlight was streaming though the window and causing the water droplets the roses to shine in the warm sunlight. Tsuna always used to stare out that window, a small smile on his face as he stared longingly at the blue sky.

But now he was dead, because he wanted it to end.

Nobody cared. Nobody mourned. Some even laughed, saying that the world was better without Dame-Tsuna in it.

Nobody knew it, but Yamamoto had always looked up to Tsuna. The way that he would come to school everyday with a smile on his face, knowing he would be beaten just before he could leave the schools front door. He admired him.

Because Tsuna was brave.

Braver than anyone Yamamoto had met.

He was far stronger willed than anyone else in this class, than anyone he had ever known. He was much better person, with the kindest heart Yamamoto had ever lain witness to.

And yet, Tsuna was the one that died.

That's what the world did. That was how this forsaken society worked. It rejected anyone that didn't blend with the system, anyone that was different from others.

People like Tsuna.

It would take those people, and throw them out. Let them be teased and bullied, only because they weren't the mindless pawns that followed the 'normal' regime.

Only because they weren't like anyone else. Because they were their own person.

People like Tsuna.

Who could hear the whispers in the halls as he passed, each one further pushing him to the edge.

Who could feel the sharp edged razor bite into his skin and feel the locked up pain fade away from his abused soul.

Who could see the blood that trickled from his wrists, and dissipate in the already blood tinged water.

Who could smell the metallic scent of his blood on his pale skin, long after the wound had healed.

Who could taste the foul of vomit in his mouth, even after he stopped eating three days prior.

Who could do everything the same as others. Who could hear, feel, see, smell and taste as well as any other person. Except society had twisted him and his mind into something dark.

Even the daily task of going to school like any other 'normal' person became one of pain and torment.

Yamamoto was surprised that Tsuna had lasted that long. That his Will hadn't cracked on day one, of kindergarten. When it all started.

First it was just the harmless jokes of young children, who didn't know much better.

Then it was specific teasing of children who understood. Tsuna was different from them.

Then, it developed onto hate. Hate. So strong and powerful that it infected to everyone that knew the 'weird' student.

There were those who just didn't care, and completely ignored him. They where the lowest on the 'who hates Tsuna scale'. A scale which included everyone Tsuna knew. Then, slowly, it escalated to those individuals that hated him, with a hate so pure and unadulterated that it caused bone breaking violence. These were Tsuna's personal tormentors, often mistaken as your everyday bully.

But these boys where much different.

Normal bullies where just teenage boys that picked on weaker boys, all ages and races, with no specific target.

But not these.

Their only target was Tsuna.

It wasn't a surprise that Tsuna never got a proper education, seeing as he was ignored by all the teachers and majority of the human population.

But he always managed to come to school with a smile on his face, no matter how fake it had become.

He reminded Yamamoto of himself. The fake smiles. They were his life and the front line of his protective shell that he had made sure nobody could cross.

Tsuna was the same as anyone else, maybe even better. But nobody noticed, nobody cared. Nobody got to know the person inside after they immediately rejected the shell.

Tsuna was a shell.

After all of the bulling and hurt had eaten away all the happiness-he became a shell of the person he once was.

And to Yamamoto, that was the worst.

The fact that he had reduced himself to something that wasn't even human anymore, just to survive. To survive the countless acts of violence against him that weren't just physical, but emotional too. He did it so nobody could touch him, I mean, how could they if he didn't exist anymore?

So he locked away the person he really was.

Nobody had known that he was a generous boy, who cared for others even when they hated him.

Who was only loved by his mother.

But he was never wanted.

Nobody wanted him. While his mother loved him... It didn't mean that at some point she had wished for a different son. A son that wasn't Tsunayoshi.

She didn't _want_ him.

Nobody did.

Yamamoto wished he had known the boy better. That he could of saved his fractured mind before it was too late.

But, he was far too late.

And, for that, he was eternally sorry.

* * *

Done. It was my first time attempting something this morbid, so I hope it was okay. Also, I am not promoting suicide. Don't be afraid to ask for help from people you trust.

God Bless,

SephrinaRose


	4. Car accident

Okay, last chapter was rough. This is the chapter I was writing when I got ideas for that one. This one is milder so I hope it's okay. I wasn't going to post it since some bits are the similar - but I understand that some of you have it tough and can't handle suicide fics - so this is my gift to you.

**Warning: This chapter contains some gore and bullying. Also- our little Tsu-Kun being a tragic hero.**

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

* * *

The day began like any other in the Sawada Residence. Tsuna ran out of the door, sneakers slapping on the pavement as he rushed off to school, screaming about being late and waking up the neighbourhood.

Nana sat inside, watching her son disappear down the street. She smiled as his antics and continued cleaning up the breakfast Tsuna hadn't been able to eat.

* * *

Tsuna sighed, Nezu-sensei was as mean as always. In this single class he had been picked on twice. Everyone knew he couldn't answer, but they asked him anyway and laughed at him when he didn't answer, even the teachers did. He looked out at the bright blue sky outside the window. He yearned to be outside, and to feel the warm rays of the Spring sun.

He just wanted this class to be over with. But he knew that before he could step outside, he daily bullies will come break his things and beat him in one of the dark hallways. Anybody that would come across the scene would simply look away and continue walking.

Yes, he was dame, stupid and clumsy. But surely, even a little wimp like him, deserved better? Not that he would know. The only person that has loved him was his mother and he loved her so much. But she didn't understand.

Nobody could.

Nobody could understand the pain and loneliness underneath is oblivious farçade. Nobody could feel his heart slowly cracking for every beating and curse word that was thrown at him.

He didn't deserve to be left alone in the darkness after his daily beating, curled up, beaten and broken in a pool of his own blood.

Though it all, nobody deserved to be alone. Nobody deserved to be forgotten or left behind. Everyone had a right to be happy and cared for. Since Tsuna was sure that he didn't receive the amount that he was dealt, he should use it instead on others.

At any opportunity, he would lend a hand to a old woman or help his mother secretly. The opportunities didn't arise often. Nobody wanted Dame-Tsuna to help them. All he got was the defective elderly and his mum.

But that was okay. He was fine with it. As long as he endured his share of pain, he would share his unspent happiness to others. That was what he liked the most. Helping others. It was equivalent exchange right?

So he would endure the bruises and cuts that he would be dealt within the next 15 minutes.

* * *

The bullies where harsher than usual today. Tsuna could feel every bruise aching and his stained school uniform rubbing across his cuts and scrapes with ever step. They used a baseball bat today. He had taken a bad hit to his thigh, which shot pain up his leg every step he took along the concrete slab pathway that lead to his home.

He hoped that the car drivers wouldn't notice the small brunet limping along the side of the road.

Even as his body protested, he still enjoyed the outside. It was open and free. Nobody could beat him here. It was too open and he was safe. He always loved being outdoors, he felt secure and powerful. Powerful...Like nobody could touch him. That he couldn't be touched or marred by his classmates harsh words or weapons.

He sighed as a particularly strong winds swirled though his hair. It felt so nice and comforting.

Soon he came across a park, where young children where playing with other children while happy parents watched on. The average age seemed to be about 5. A young girl was throwing a ball with her parents, giggling as her father pretended to throw it, but then didn't. Teasing her and grinning.

He finally threw the ball, but instead of catching it, her waving arms accidentally pushed it, adding to its momentum. The purple polka-dotted ball flew out of the park and rolled onto the busy street.

Before her parents could blink she ran to pick it up, she didn't notice the car speeding along the road towards her.

But Tsuna did.

Suddenly, Time seemed to slow down. The seconds hand on his smashed watch ticking by slowly.

He couldn't feel his pain anymore. It had vanished from his mind as he felt a unexplainable rush fill his body.

He felt like he could fly, not even time could control him.

His battered belongings were gone from his hands as he followed her onto the road, with no inhibitions clouding his mind.

Without thinking he pushed the girl out of the path of the speeding vehicle, with a screeching driver and loud long horn sounds with pregnant pauses. He realised that he was now going to be hit, but he had helped right? That's what people did didn't they?

He took a deep breath before smiling calmly at the falling girl. He continued to look into her shocked eyes as tires screeched and a sickening impact was heard. But then there was nothing.

No light or sound, just...nothing.

No more bullies and no more hurt.

It was welcome oblivion the teen who never knew what it felt like to be wanted.

* * *

Hitomi realised too late that her little girl had run onto the busy afternoon road. She yelled out as she began running to save her, desperate to stop her daughter from getting hurt...or killed.

She almost screamed as she saw the car screech and heard a sickening crunch. He stopped in her tracks, for there was no reason to run- there was nothing to save. She felt sobs wreck her body as she grasped her chest.

She was a horrible mother. She didn't even notice her precious daughter run onto the road.

She didn't want to see. Her imagination was horrible enough and the sickening crunch wouldn't stop replaying in her head. Reminding her of what she had lost so instantly.

But, It was her responsibility to find out what had happened to her daughter. She took shaky steps around the vehicle blocking her sight from her daughters mutilated body.

She stopped only to realise that her daughter was sitting on the opposite side of the road, safe. Tears running from her eyes, but safe.

But that wasn't right. She had heard the car hit her body.

She stepped around the car and gasped at what she saw. It's wasn't her baby daughter beneath the hood of the offending car, but a boy. A young boy-hardly in his teens, his mutilated body was half crushed by the impact, bones protruding from his arms and legs beyond recognition.

His chest was inverted, his rib cage was obliterated. His soft, venerable torso had been ripped open, his exposed organs and spilling intestines glistening harshly on the bitumen in the afternoon sun. She screamed loud and clear at the sight. In her peripheral vision she saw her husband run to cover their daughters eyes from the scene.

Everything came together. She kneeled next to the body as she cried. Her tears half relief and half guilt. This boy had saved her daughters life. But he paid the price with his own life, letting the car smash into him instead.

There was barely a scratch on her daughter while the boys body was crushed by the car. His body had smashed the wind-screen of the car upon impact and the buckled hood was splattered with his drying blood, a harsh comparison against the white surface. Thank God that his eyes where closed. She didn't know if she could deal with that.

She barely heard her husband call triple zero (or 911) or the semi-concussed driver moan as she woke up.

This boy didn't deserve to die. She didn't even know his name and yet he threw himself in front of a car to save her daughter. He was just a innocent bystander that didn't need to involve himself.

But he did, and now he was dead.

She didn't know him. But she could tell that he was a brave and kind boy, almost to a fault. She was and forever would be eternally grateful for his sacrifice. She prayed for his family, knowing that they would now have to go though what she would of.

Having to bury a child, your own child.

She would never forget the stranger that traded his own life for her baby girl's.

* * *

Nana arrived home to a empty house. He smiled happily despite the silence as she put her shopping away, thinking about what she was going to make her Tsu-Kun for dinner. He hadn't eaten enough that morning. Suddenly, sometime between her preparations, her door bell chimed, ringing in the echo of her empty house.

She made her way to the door, wiping her hands on her apron. She opened her door to two policemen.

"Oh Hello, How can I help you?" She asked them, unsure as to why policeman where at her door.

"Are you Nana Sawada?" One of the police men asked. At her nod they both took off their caps and grasped them between both hands.

"We, on behalf of the Nanimori police department are sorry to inform you that your 15 year old son, one Sawada Tsunayoshi was hit by a car this afternoon after saving 4 year old Yuri Nadeshiko" one of the men stated, nervously twirling his hat in a circle.

"Oh my Goodness! Is he okay? Can I see him?!" She quickly asked, fear and shock flooding her body and making her nerves tingle in its wake.

"He died upon impact, Mrs Sawada" The other added to his partners previous statement.

Nana stood shocked before them, visibly flinching at the news. Holding her chest like she had been stabbed in the heart. She quickly slammed the door in the policemen's faces before running as far away from the door as she could. She tripped and knocked things over, but she didn't care. Whimpers escaped her mouth has she hurried to get away from those liars.

They where lying. There was no way her son was dead. She saw him this morning, same as always.

She stumbled to her sons bedroom before collapsing onto the floor with tears. She curled herself into a ball as sobs wrecked her petite frame. She tried desperately to fend off the fact that her only child was dead. Her body in a ball to defend herself from the knowledge that she didn't want.

Only the ache in her chest made itself known.

She had learned that the painful stab to her heart didn't lie.

Her 15 year old son was dead.

It wasn't fair. He deserved much better. Even if he was dumb and reckless he had a kind heart. He deserved to grow old, and get married if he wished. Then he would of had children. Which she could of loved like she had loved him.

But she was proud. So proud of him. It was just like him to save a little girl, and die in her place. It hurt her so much.

She shouldn't have to bury him. He wasn't supposed to die before her. That was how it went right?

But they where never like other families.

Nana already missed him. He never even got to say goodbye. He was here one minute,and gone the next.

He deserved better. So much better.

* * *

Yamamoto Takashi wasn't paying attention the lesson, as usual. But he wasn't daydreaming about baseball.

He was thinking about his dead classmate.

Nobody cared that he had died. They just snickered and moved on with life. There was no sympathy. No regret.

He wasn't even surprised to see some people pretending that the boy hadn't even existed.

He stared at the empty table across the room that was once occupied by the boy everyone called Dame-Tsuna, the vase full of White and Crimson roses sitting on the table. The afternoon sunlight was streaming though the window and causing the water droplets the roses to shine in the warm sunlight. Tsuna always used to stare out that window, a small smile on his face as he looked up at the blue sky.

But now he was dead, because he saved somebody else's life.

Nobody cared. Nobody mourned. Some even laughed, saying that the world was better without Dame-Tsuna in it.

Nobody knew it, but Yamamoto had always looked up to Tsuna. The way that he would come to school everyday with a smile on his face, knowing he would be beaten just before he could leave the schools doors. He admired him. Because Tsuna was brave.

Braver than anyone Yamamoto had met.

His last act only proved that fact. He was far stronger willed than anyone else in this class, than anyone he had even known. He was much better person, with the kindest heart Yamamoto had ever lain witness to.

And yet, Tsuna was the one that died.

That's what the world did. That was how this forsaken society worked. It rejected anyone that didn't blend with the system, anyone that was different than others. People like Tsuna. It would take those people, and throw them out. Let them be teased and bullied, only because they weren't the mindless pawns that followed the 'normal' regime.

Only because they weren't like anyone else. Because they were their own person.

People like Tsuna.

_Who could feel the lash after lash of the cricket bat and the icy looks everyone threw his way._

_Who could see the bruises marr his skin and widen the gap between him and society. _

_Who could smell the metallic scent of blood in his thrice washed clothes._

_Who could hear the whispers in the halls as he passed, and the malicious words thrown at him as he was struck down._

_Who could taste the iron tinged blood after it welled in his mouth._

He was the same as anyone else, maybe even better. But nobody noticed, nobody cared. Nobody got to know the person inside after they immediately rejected the shell.

Tsuna was a shell.

After all of the bulling and hurt had eaten away all the happiness-he became a shell of the person he once was.

And to Yamamoto, that was the worst.

The fact that he had reduced himself to something that wasn't even him anymore, just to survive. To survive the countless acts or violence against him both physical and verbal. He did it so nobody could touch him, I mean, how could they if he didn't exist anymore?

So he locked away the person he really was.

Nobody had known that he was a generous boy, who cared for others even when they hated him.

Who was only loved by his mother.

But he was never wanted.

Nobody wanted him. While his mother loved him dearly... It didn't mean that at some point she had wished for a different son. She didn't want him.

Nobody did.

Yamamoto wished he had known the boy better. That he could of saved his fractured mind before it was too late.

But, he was far too late.

And, of that, he was eternally sorry.

But he would never forget him, the light that was Sawada Tsunayoshi. One that was snuffed out far to early. He would never forget the kindness the boy brought into his life.

He would never forget the classmate that died far before his time.

* * *

Tada? I hope you guys enjoyed it. Next chapter Acrobaleno!Tsuna- but not the way it's usually depicted

God Bless,

SephrinaRose


	5. Sky Arcobaleno

Hello guys, a new chappie! This one is the one about the Sky Acrobaleno Pacifier. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

* * *

_Legend stated that all Sky Arcobaleno died young. This was no different for Sawada Tsunayoshi._

_..._

Everybody had thought that they had been lucky, that they had been saved by the unpredictable Sky Acobaleno Pacifier. They had thought they they had skipped out on the payment that fateful day.

Visually, nothing had happened when Yuni tried to use her life as payment.

They didn't see what it did to Tsuna.

He didn't even know himself. He just stood up and fought Byakuran as the leader of Vongola.

He didn't know that he had become the new Sky Arcobaleno.

That in that moment of indecisiveness within Yuni's mind, the Sky Arcobaleno pacifier had rejected her will and forced its own will onto Tsuna. The only other reasonable sky wielder within the vicinity.

So when the order came, Yuni didn't die. Because she was no longer a Arcobaleno.

And Tsuna was no longer a complete human. Two parts of the Trinenette was contained within one person. Both Vongola and Acrobaleno.

The battle of dominance had begun, a battle which would take Tsuna's young life.

But, they had celebrated the win. They had saved the future. They had defeated Byakuran. They where all alive and happy.

But at what cost?

* * *

Tsuna watched the blood run down the drain of his bathroom sink, swirling with the water as it descended.

It was getting worse.

He was coughing up blood now, and it had only been 2 months since they came back.

The Vongola's power paired with the sky Arcobaleno where destroying him. They where both amazingly powerful, and he had struggled for months to get use to the Vongola rings immense power. Some people couldn't even stand it for much longer than 10 minutes.

The sky Arcobalano was too powerful for any human to handle. It, on its own, killed its occupant before adulthood, before they reached 18 years of life. It was like having cancer, slow and inescapable.

But paired with each other...

Tsuna was surprised he had lasted so long.

That he hadn't died right there on that day.

None of the medicine in the world could save him now. Or before. The moment the Sky Pacifier chose him was the moment his life ended.

From his estimations, he only had about 4 months to live. At the most.

The power within him was unpredictable. The two powers could suddenly surge and kill him instantly. They where constantly at battle, some days Tsuna had to pretend that he had a fever because of the agonising pain coursing though his body.

Yes... Nobody knew.

There was no way to save him, so why should they know? They didn't need to deal with the pain he had too. If they knew, they would try to fix him. He didn't want them to put him to sick bed to live out his last days. He wanted to live them like he always had- with his family by his side. Doing normal, mundane things.

So, he went to school and acted normally with his friends. The high pitched 'Hieee!" As frequent as the usual running away from Hibari times.

It was becoming harder as he got sicker. He couldn't keep up the act knowing he wasn't going to see them for much longer,

He had a noose around his neck, just waiting patiently for him to slip.

He knew he would slip soon, and it scared him.

It scared him to know that one day everything could be normal, but then he could just die so instantly, just collapsing to the ground and never seeing his loved ones again.

And so, he would live every day like his last.

He was uncomfortable saying goodbye to people now, like leaving his mother for a day of school.

Because he might not see them ever again.

He always kissed his mother now, and taking in all of her before leaving for the day. The way she held her chest when she laughed or the way she hummed when she cooked. He was not willing to part with a memory he could just instantly loose.

Some days were better than others, when the powers where mostly dormant. Well, as good as they could be now.

Like today. So far he had only felt like he had been stabbed in the chest twice and only coughed up blood once.

Not bad for 7am.

"Tsuna, breakfast is ready!" Was the cheerful voice floating up from downstairs.

Tsuna jumped from his stupor and his eyes brightened again. He turned off the tap and took a deep breath, looking at himself fleetingly in the mirror as he wiped the blood from his lips-before running downstairs to greet his family.

* * *

One month later..

"Put more flame into your ring Tsuna!" Was Reborn's yell from the sidelines. Tsuna was currently fighting some sort of Leon coloured demon. For training purposes, of course.

Tsuna wished he could. He wished he could use more. But he couldn't.

The powers where far too possessive.

They where like little siblings, fighting over their mother. When one got more attention the other rebounded and had a fit.

So, if he used more of the Vongola's power. The Pacifier would effectively kill him.

Oh, how he loved the Tri-si-nette.

He was glad that he didn't have to keep his pacifier on him at all times. It only need to be within his care, unlike the Vongola ring which he had to wear. So on school days he would put it in his backpack. But today, it was with his jacket pocket.

For some reason, Reborn, nor any other the other Acrobaleno could sense his pacifier. Which was lucky because he didn't have access to the chains like Mammon had.

It was a little ironic how he was Reborn's boss. It was nice the way he treated Yuni, like a overly protective uncle. It was so very different to the way Reborn treated him.

Reborn didn't know that Yuni was no longer his boss, of a Arcobalno of any sort.

Reborn treated him the same as always, with those lovely wake up call that involved electricity or a odd green ten tonne hammer.

But he wouldn't have it any other way.

He hoped it would stay like this, because he wouldn't give up what he had with Reborn for the world.

* * *

"Let's play Assassins Creed, Tsuna!" Yamamoto cheered from his spot on his bedroom carpet.

"Don't address the Tenth so casually, Baseball idiot!" Gokudera argued.

And so, the familiar one-sided battle begun.

Tsuna sighed outwardly. But inside, he cherished the moment. It warmed his dying heart to see his friends, acting so normally- as though nothing was wrong.

He took in the sights of his friends, Gokudera looking positively ironic with his angry expression mixed with his cute Pyjamas with cars on them. Yamamoto was scratching the back of his head and leaning back as Gokudera leaned into his personal space.

"I love you guys so much"

He didn't know what possessed him to say that. It kind of just came out: right from his heart with no limiters.

Both boys turned to him, surprise evident on their faces.

"Sorry, it's not really a guy thing to say but I love you so muc-" Tsuna was interrupted from his embarrassed tirade by a serious Yamamoto.

"We love you too, Tsuna. You mean the world to us"

After a brief pause Tsuna suddenly leapt from his spot, and tunnelled into their arms. Tears ran down his face as he tightly hugged both of his friends, only slightly aware of the tears wetting his friends shirts.

"Look what you did, Idiot. You made the Tenth cry!" Was Gokudera's flustered yell.

Before another argument started, Tsuna spoke.

"Promise me you will take care of yourselves when I go"

"Wh-what, Tenth! Your not going anywhere" Gokudera protested. Looking down at the arm that clutched his chest tighter.

"Yeah.. Nothing could take you away from us!" Yamamoto added.

The boys continued to offer consoling words to Tsuna, but their voices mumbled together and faded to Tsuna ears; as he continued to cry into their shoulders.

If only that was true.

* * *

He wasn't going to last much longer.

Reborn had found him collapsed from the pain on his bathroom tiles. He was in hospital.

The exact place he didn't want to be.

The doctors didn't know what was wrong, and it was driving Reborn insane. He had called in the best and still the scans said that Tsuna was fine.

But it was very clear that he wasn't.

He couldn't hold down his food anymore, so he was shockingly thin. His hair had lost its shine and his cheeks had loss their colour. He was as pale as a ghost, now. His hands looked boney, even to his own eyes.

But still... Tsuna hadn't said a word

He didn't tell them that he was dying because he had saved them. He didn't want them to know that their choices had led him to his death. He didn't want to die knowing that his friends would live with that guilt their whole lives.

He didn't want that for them.

So, he pretended. But deep inside, he knew that they would find out eventually.

* * *

Reborn searched Tsuna's things. He found what Tsuna had been so desperate to hide.

The Sky Arcobaleno Pacifier.

It all came together for Reborn. He had known Tsuna for a long time. He knew something was up. Reborn knew Tsuna was hiding something from him.

And now he understood.

He hadn't told anyone else. He knew why Tsuna had hidden this from them all this time. He had wanted to protect them.

And so, Reborn would grant him his wish.

Many would think that having the two dominating powers made him all the more impressive. That these two powers showed how powerful Tsuna was, as the boss of two parts of the tri-si-nette.

But no human could be that powerful.

There was no glory from the two powers, the two highly cosseted powers. Only death.

And that was where Tsuna was going.

.

And, it was partly Reborn's fault.

Because, he was a Acrobaleno. Tsuna was his boss, his to protect for as long as he lived.

But instead, the sheer pressure from the curse on him pushed him over the edge.

Tsuna was already teetering, before the pacifier had even come into play. The Vongola power within him had been stretched to the limit. He had been far too young to fight a adults battle. Using so much of his power at such a young age had gotten to him. It stretched him far too thin.

He would of been fine after going back to the past, where he could be a child again.

But he never got that chance.

He already had something else added to his burden. And that finished him.

And, by the time he found out- it was far too late.

It hurt Reborn to know that Tsuna wouldn't reach his potential. That he wouldn't live to make it to become the Vongola Boss.

A person Tsuna already had had to of been. He could see now, It wasn't right to force a child to be his future self. To fight something so extraterrestrial he didn't even know existed.

But they had, they forced him, and now he was dying?

How was that fair on him? Tsuna had been such a normal boy. His life was so simple and so blessedly mundane before Vongola had to came in and messed it all up. Before Reborn came into his life. He had been forced to become something he didn't want, and had been forced to fight many things that where far beyond a normal child. He had to become a adult, before he even turned 15.

Only because of his blood, only because he had been born.

It wasn't his fault.

It wasn't his fault that he had been born, so why was he dying for it?

And only 14 Years later?

The world had become a horrible place without Reborn noticing.

* * *

Tsuna watched the clouds pass by from his 2nd story hospital room.

He wondered what extravagant lies Reborn had woven to keep his friends from becoming suspicious.

Hibari-san was probably to hardest to bypass. He was extremely perceptive- a skill self taught from observing hundreds of students as they passed him by, checking that nothing was out of place on their uniforms.

But then again, Reborn probably just promised him a fight and he forgot the whole ordeal.

When he died, Tsuna hoped that they could forgive him.

He wasn't being vain. But, he knew that they would be devastated. As would he if any of them died.

During the future battles, they had become so close. They blended attacks and actually fought as a team. As one unit.

As a family.

They all had become so close. Even Hibari had blended with them to some extent. Tsuna had learned to love them all equally. And he did. He loved them all so deeply words couldn't explain.

In all honesty. He didn't want to die. He wanted to live with his family. To fight for what he believed in if it came down to that. To live life to its fullest.

But, it wasn't to be.

He was going to die.

It was strange. He felt no anger towards any deity for his fate. He wasn't afraid to die. After all, What better way to die then for your family?

He wasn't proud of what he did that day. But he had to do it. It wasn't just about his family. It was about the world.

It wasn't about him anymore. It was about the billions of innocent lives that were going to die. He had to stop it. It wasn't a choice.

He guessed that was why the Sky Pacifier chose him. Because he was selfless, determined.

Being the Sky Acrobaleno came with earth shattering responsibility. The Arcobaleno where the guardians of the Tri-si-nette. They basically held the fate of the world in their hands. And Tsuna was their boss.

It was up to him to care for the world.

He would of been fine with that. He could of learnt to live with that burden... If it hadn't of been for the added power of the Vongola.

His body and mind was already devoted to the Vongola. He was coming into perfect sync with his power- stabilising it with his bodies physical limits.

But... Then came the Pacifier and the weight of the world with it.

No human could live with it. It simply wasn't possible.

They both required full attention to prosper. And it wasn't something he could give. His body simply couldn't handle it.

Verde was being forced by Reborn to invent a medication Tsuna could take that would lessen the demand of the two powers. To help lessen the stain on Tsuna's small body.

But, he was also working on a way to postpone the choosing of the next Sky Arcobaleno successor. At the moment, the Sky Pacifier had to be directly passed onto another suitable sky wielder immediately after the death of its predecessor.

Because, even as Reborn tried to fight it; Tsuna was going to die and his successor would have to be chosen. No matter how hard they tried, this process would continue long after they all died.

Tsuna refused to let another poor child be forced into this- even if they would live longer than he, it still wasn't fair.

Nobody should have a clock on their life, not matter how young or old.

Because Tsuna knew what it was like.

He was ready. His debts where being squared away...

Soon, he could die in peace.

It was only a matter of time.

* * *

He'd had enough.

Everyone was suffering. They had all found out.

Now the whole Vongola knew that Tsuna was dying.

There had been many tears, and the faint sounds of his friends hearts breaking.

This was exactly what Tsuna didn't want.

He didn't want them to cry, to grieve. He didn't want any of this.

All of Vongola's technology had been devoted to keeping Tsuna alive. He had been moved to The Vongola Hospital in Italy.

He had been given the grand suite, the highest of comfort: much to his disgust. It wasn't like he didn't appreciate the kind gesture, it was very nice of them

But he was dying, and corpses required no comfort.

He hated the pity. He hated the sadness in his loved ones eyes. He hated the tears that never seemed to stop.

He hated the pain he was causing.

He didn't deserve all of this care, all of this love. It couldn't help him.

Nobody could help him anymore.

And, so - he would have to do a little something for them.

He knew he had nothing left. The only thing he had left was his life, and nobody would want something so pitiful.

But... There was one thing he could do.

* * *

Tsuna's days where coming to a close.

His bones were weak, he was underweight, his skin was far too pale. But most of all, he was tired.

It was like he was suffering from exhaustion but with no way to recuperate.

He knew he only a little time left. But, he wanted to do this so bad.

He had planned on finding a way to do it anyway- before it all turned into hell.

But now, he had the ability and nothing to loose.

* * *

Tsuna's starched white hospital gown swirled around his ankles as he stared up into the early morning sky, the light wind swirling comfortably around him.

He had escaped the hospital, using his Hyper Intuition to guide him around people and security cameras.

He could easily of done this at the hospital, but he wanted to feel this. He wanted to feel the cool air swirl though his dull hair, to feel the dewy grass between his toes, to feel the warmth of the sunrise on his pale skin.

He wanted to feel nature, even in his last moments.

He had found this park on his own. He didn't understand much of the Italian street names anyway.

Huh... That was another thing he had wanted to do. Learn Italian. Guess that was never going to happen either.

But that was okay.

He had done plenty, and he hoped he could do just a little more before he faded away.

He stood on top of the highest hillside in the park. He could feel the morning coming, the horizon was turning pretty shades of violet and pink.

The sun was nudging it way in, slowly taking claim over the sky. Signalling the Moon's time to move on.

And, it was his time to move on too.

He clasped the Sky Pacifier in both hands, looking down at it. The Pacifier flickered a little brighter at his attention, before returning back to a dull burnt orange.

It was time.

It was almost like lighting his Dying Will. He had his resolve, and all he needed to do was push the pacifier into his chest.

He was going to absorb the curse. Take it away from all of the Acrobaleno. All of them where young adults, just beginning careers and life before it was ripped out from under them.

Now he was going to give it back.

It wouldn't hurt one bit...But Tsuna didn't know that. It was like he was a nurse giving a vaccination. They always said it wouldn't hurt one bit. But, it always did.

But, he hoped it would be like going into HDW mode. It was always so nice and relaxing when he did it. It was was like everything in his life slid into place. All of his worries suddenly had a answer, and everything was going to be okay.

He hoped this would be a little like that.

The Vongola Ring pulsed on his middle finger, like it understood his thoughts and was pleading with him.

But it was time, and nothing could stop him now.

Not even himself.

* * *

Something was wrong.

Well. Worse than before. The world had become wrong the moment Tsuna became the Sky Arcobaleno.

It was worse than when he found out about Tsunas curse, and his imminent death.

Something was wrong. It suddenly just felt like everything had changed, nothing was familiar or safe anymore. Everything around was unfamiliar and potentially dangerous. It was like everything he knew and loved was gone.

It felt like hell on earth.

Reborn knew this feeling.

All Arcobaleno knew this feeling.

One of them was dying.

He had felt it though these last couple of months, but only slightly. Now it was on full blast and he couldn't think coherently. Nothing was making sense.

Tsuna.

Tsuna was about to do something stupid and selfless. And Reborn couldn't let him.

He stood up from his slumped position on the floor, which had been walking past before his episode.

He ran full speed to Tsunas room, at the very top of the building. He charged though the hallways and people just stood and watched as he ran past.

They where stupid, the lot of them. They didn't understand his urgency. They didn't understand that Tsuna was just about to die and they just where so ignorant.

It made him so angry.

He rushed into Tsuna's room, only to find a unmade bed and no Tsuna.

"Damnit Tsuna!" He cried.

Reborn walked into the room, and tried to find anything that Tduna might of left behind to give him a hint as to where he was.

Nothing showed up. Tsuna was thorough.

But, he couldn't of gotten far, right? Not in his condition.

From memory, their weren't many quiet places to go near here. Tsuna preferred quiet. Their where only a couple parks.

With that thought in mind, Reborn rushed out of the hospital, and sincerely hoped he made it before it was too late.

* * *

"Damnit" Reborn yelled in frustration. He couldn't find Tsuna anywhere, Florence was so big.

He had checked the parks, and they where so desolate and empty.

The sun was rising, he was running out of time.

He had been running for who knows how long. And, even he, the Worlds Greatest Hitman, was tired.

And terrified.

He couldn't find Tsuna anywhere. It frightened him to think that Tsuna could just die, and be gone forever.

Rebonr turned onto a pathway, before he felt something snap.

Like a cord that he never knew he depended on had suddenly snapped, destroying him from the inside.

He collapsed to the ground beneath him. He curled up in a ball, clutching his knees to his chest, his fedora lying on the floor beside his head, forgotten in his anguish.

Oh, God. Tsuna was dead.

He had just died. All alone in a foreign country with no one by his side.

Reborn could feel his heart breaking.

But, something else was still there

But that wasn't possible. That feeling was still there. It should have died when Tsuna did.

Unless..

Oh, no he didn't. Reborn hit himself in the forehead, grasping at his hair with suddenly adult sized hands.

His body was so big, it was disorientating. The world around him was suddenly so small in comparison.

Tsuna reversed the curse.

The little sneak.

He should of known Tsuna would do something so drastic. He was so selfless.

But, at the end of the day. He was still dying, no doubt at a faster rate now.

He was almost gone.

Reborn pushed himself to his feet, a long way from the ground due to his adult bodies height, grasping his fedora and placing on his untameable raven locks.

He needed to thank him before he left, to thank him for his sacrifice.

Because... He was eternally grateful.

* * *

Reborn turned into the last park in the city a small one with a little pond in the middle.

He turned left and right, trying to see any sign of Tsuna. His eyes caught a white cloaked figure in the distance.

"TSUNA"

Tsuna was just standing there, looking up at the sky. At Reborn's call he turned to look at him, his brown hair, swirling in the wind as was his long white gown. It swirled around his ankles as he turned, the hem lifting slightly to reveal pale ankles. His eyes stood out from his skin, like the only colour left of his body. The beautiful hazel stared out at him.

He looked like a angel.

Reborn ran up to Tsuna, his long legs quickly shortening the distance between them.

He ran up and grabbed Tsuna, pulling him into his chest, just as the boy fell over into his arms.

"Oh, Tsuna why are you so selfless and kind" he muttered into the small teens hair. He never realised how short Tsuna was before. He was really short for a 14 year old boy.

"It's nice to see the real you finally, Reborn" was the quiet and withdrawn statement for the small boy.

"It's all thanks to you Tsuna" Reborn answered absentmindedly. He could feel Tsuna slipping away from him.

He could feel the beginning of the rising sun on his back.

"Reborn?" Tsuna asked, still clutching onto Reborn's suit.

"Yes, Tsuna?" Reborn replied.

"I need to go now" was the almost unheard whisper from the small teen.

Reborn bristled. "No, you can't go! I won't let you" he pulled Tsuna tighter to his chest, not relinquishing his grip.

"But, I have too" Tsuna was disappearing in his arms, the colour fading from his body.

"No you don't! Your 14 damnit!...You shouldn't have to die" Reborn whimpered, his anger reseeding to make way for the anguish.

"It's time for me to move on" Tsunas voice was only whisper now, his body was almost transparent, Reborn could see the grass and trees though his body.

"No! Tsuna. Not you. Please... Not you. You've worked so hard for everyone else, you even saved me. You don't deserve to die." He sunk to his knees, sliding to the floor with Tsuna in his arms.

Tsuna looked up at him, those beautiful hazel eyes staring into his own. Tsuna lifted a shaky transparent hand to Reborn's cheek, caressing it.

"Just... Live the life I didn't get, okay?" Tsuna said as he smiled at him. Reborn held the hand to his cheek, tears falling from his eyes. They went straight though Tsuna's hand.

Tsuna began crumbling. It wasn't like bread crumbs. Bread was so fickle and easily demolished. It wasn't like that. It was like a earthquake. The strong and capable ground breaking up and crumbling away in the dark abyss created. It was like Tsunayoshi was a mirror. A mirror that had been brutally shattered into thousands of tiny pieces, all the pieces of him reflecting his broken body and soul.

It was like he was breaking into a million pieces.

Tsuna kept smiling even as he slowly dissolved into the morning sky, the pieces of him floating up into the sky, towards the sunrise.

Reborn sobbed as he watched him disappear. Tsunas hand dissolved right in front of Reborn eyes, fading into the distance. It disappeared from Reborn's cheek, and his own hand fell to his lap, nothing to support it. Because... His support was gone.

and just like that, the Worlds Strongest Hitman broke.

Reborn sobbed, he curled over and put his forearms so the ground and sobbed into the grass that Tsuna spent his last moments on.

He mourned. He grieved. He sobbed like a child.

The pacifier didn't even give Tsuna the chance at a proper funeral. Instead it took his body aswell as everything else that was Tsuna.

It took everything that was Tsuna. It removed him from this world. Body and soul.

It tried to destroy him. To take everything. To pretend that this child never existed.

But, Reborn would never forget. He would never forget the 14 year old that came into his life, all shrieking and tripping, or the teen that fought in the future, so full of beauty and power. Or the boy that became his boss, so strong and forgiving.

He was such a wonderful child, and he was so grateful to have met him. To have trained him, giving him the means to fight those he wanted to protect.

But, he was taken before he got to achieve his full potential.

And, it was partly his fault. He didn't mean for Tsuna to become his boss, he didn't want Tsuna to sacrifice himself for him. He didn't want Tsuna to die.

But he did. And nothing he could do would ever repay Tsuna's sacrifice.

But, he would never forget him.

He would never forget his saviour, little 14 year old Tsunayoshi.

Reborn pulled himself to his feet, before tuning away from the place where his little Tsunayoshi died.

He walked away from the bright park, now filled with early morning sunshine despite the dark despair in his heart.

But, he would live for Tsuna, just as asked. He would not let his sacrifice go to waste.

He would not die, because he could not let the memory of Tsuna die with him.

That was a promise.

* * *

TADA! 20,000 words. OMG! Thankyuo for reading guys.

_**Also, any new story ideas would be fabulous**_

God Bless,

SephrinaRose


End file.
